Haunted Angel
by Lionnara
Summary: AU in NM what happens when somebody watches the scene between the lovers. And what is Bella? A unknown race of supernatural, have any one been it before? whats is with the legends and why is every one after her? rated T Sorry if the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- duh i dont own twilight if i did own twilight i wouldnt get Bella that close to Jacob and stand her ground with charlie :) but thats me =)

this story is based on Haunted by Evanescece , well its starts well if u read you probably know it ;)

i just have to have this story out before it gnawing me alive :P

Edited and betae'd

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious POV<strong>

You don't want me?" Said a brown haired girl weakly. She must be about 5'4, white skin complexion, almost as pale as the vampire.

"No," he said in a cold tone, his eyes were frozen as ice. How stupid is he? Does not he know that the girl is very powerful?

The girl stared at him, emotionless.

"I will always love you in a way, I'm sorry that it is gone so long," he said in a soft tone. Surely the show a bit of feeling their time before they were to gone.  
>I do not think the girl saw it she was numb from before.<p>

"Don't do anything stupid or dangerous, I think of Charlie, of course," he said in the same quiet but soft voice. "And I will do you a favor back; it will be the last you see of my family. It will be, as I never existed, "he said again.

"It was all I have to say," he said. The girl saw him dead in the eye and emotionless, poor girl.

"Edward, wait," she wailed.

Poor woman. I heard that someone was trying to find her, but it was useless even the mutts in La Push could find her.

I saw her every step what she was doing. She was heartbroken the vampire she was with has dumped her.

I have heard the rumor that everyone wants her that her strength and power didn't come until she is 18 years old.

Well dear Bella I have found you, but will leave you alone for now.  
>However, it is not the last you heard from me.<p>

* * *

><p>what do you think? who do you think that looking at them? read and review :) =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited and betaed**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

After Edward left me, I felt that I could not breathe, that someone has cut my heart out along with the lungs that I breathe. I don't know how long I've been here. A long time. Love, life. Over.

_You are alone_. What was that? Is there someone watching me? I was biting on my lip; I'm a little scared maybe more scared I was before.

I looked around and it seems that it wasnt forks at all, how did I get here?And why am I here? I am only a human, aren't I?

_You're wrong_

"Who are you?" I shouted to no one, the voice begins to scare me now, How do they know that I am more than a human? Did he or she spy on my entire life from birth to now?

I felt I was hollow inside, Edward was everything to me but he underestimated my feelings for him, but i will wait forever for him. I hope he comes back because if he doesn't I'll be heartbroken.

_I know you are there _. What do you want with me? I am alone no one wants me. Why do some one stalking me? I 'm not worth a shit.

_Wrong again, dear. Everybody wants you now_. Said the voice again.

What am I going to get since everyone wants me? I am alone no one to pick me up and comfort me that's fine because it will not go well if they tried I lost my heart he took with him when he went.

"Ahhh!" I cried, frustrated. What am I going to be, is probably nonsense anyway, its probably a joke just to make me a fool for beliving it.

_You can believe what you want, but its true_ laughed the voice. Where does that voice come from?

I felt some unkown force pull me down on the grass, maybe from a broken heart? But I'm going to be lifeless as a Zombie until I find him. Maybe my heart is healed, then.

I will always love him and know that he is going leaving me one day and that day is today. What else have I to fear. _Fear_ _everything, trust no one, dear all they want is your power_. _Trust your instincts and_ _your_ _inner voice, your brain._ said the nice voice at the end.

"Why are you helping me? If I have to fear anything!" I shouted to no one in this forest because I am alone. Alone? Let me guess, this is a magical forest, Puh magic how can I ? I'm not a witch or a shit. I laughed bitterly.

_You have a good question dear child, I am perhaps innocent of the voices here but there are other voices that are evil_. Thanks for the warning voice in the wind.

_Come to me _said an evil voice just after a good voice had finished his sentence, okay just what I needed.

_I hunt you, I smell you alive_. Said an even mischievous voice, okay one more head pain, what is going on with me? transformations are in progress so relax. Did the most decent voice. What is it going to be then?

What am I going to be then?_ don't be afraid of the dark_. Should I be friends with the dark perhaps?

_Lie down on the grass and relax_ said the gentle voice again. Good for now at least. I laid down on the grass and waited for the transformation will be complete.

_Good girl_. Said the nice voice.

I felt something uncomfortable in my back especially in my shoulders and a bit further down. I felt a burning sensation Cullen said when they transformed into a vampire. How long does the transformation last? Am I the first one of this creature?

_Not long now._ It was nice to hear, do not know how long I can feel it burning and it was uncomfortable.

_Come to me, he whispered to me_. I heard evil laughter and I got chills on the back. Not long until now. Said the helpful voice.

After that, I felt I could move. _Your adventure begins_.

Where do I go from here? I went to a creek and saw my reflection. I just saw when I was human, Dark brown hair, same height and same body, but what was changed was the eyes they were my cat green eyes. What has happened to me?

"Ahhhh!" I screamed to no one._ Follow your instinct_. Said the helpful voice in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice looked on TV. She was bored and missed Bella very much. She was also extremely mad at Edward for leaving her and not let her see the future of Bella to check if Bella was ok.

She sat and thought about how Bella has it. She also saw the future of Edward, he was lifeless and sat on a bed in a motel and thought of bella or that he was out hunting for Victoria. She thought of the two for a while when the news came on TV and it looks like it was Forks.

Charlie was close to the reporter, _"Hey my name is Christi and I am a reporter from CNN. and here beside me, I have Charlie the father of Isabella Swan who had disappeared yesterday "_

Gone? Is my best friend gone? Where? Who could have done it? Only I could see the future her even to see if she has it good.

She replaced another channel but it was the same with different reporter with the same scene with Charlie responding to reporter questions.

She continued to watch the news channel. "So how was it last saw her, it was 3 days after her birthday" so he said. He seemed a to have cried abit.

Poor Charlie lost a daughter. _"The last thing she gave me was this,"_ said Charlie. To view a note that was. **Going for a walk with Edward - B "**

Rosalie fixed on the cars to Cullen when she heard the news of Isabella. She is getting tired of hearing Bella's name, Bella here and bella there. But she was also sad how she dealt with Bella. But that's how she is. She is full of herself and an egoist.

Jasper and Emmett was out hunting. They were very thirsty. But when they came in the room they were surprised when they heard that Bella was gone and disappeared. They heard the news on the tv.

Esme was not very far either just out to her garden, but she heard the news regardless of her "super hearing" . My daughter away? I have failed her. She wept silently she thought she failed as a mother, and now she is out alone and have no one to comfort and help her. My daughter is gone, with that she sobbed.

Carlisle was on his way home when he spotted something that caught his eye. A newspaper in front of them stood there with a large font BELLA IS GONE he went into the convenience store to buy it and went back out on the road to his car and thought, my daughter how are you?

When he got home, he saw that everyone was in the living room watching the news. He looked for a moment and said "family meeting" ...

* * *

><p>"What is this," said Carlisle. And showed the newspaper he had bought at the kiosk for a while ago.<br>Isabella Swan was gone yesterday in the woods close to Charlie's house; Charlie has not seen her since before the trip in the woods. Could she have been killed by an animal?

They thumbed through the newspaper and they cannot believe it, Isabella is gone.

"I think we need to call Edward to get information out of him," said all the Cullens.

"I will try to call him," said Alice, "but can't promise anything."  
>She called Edward on speed dial and he took it on the first ring.<p>

"Hello," he said. Anyone can hear that he was in pain. However, it was his choice and left her.

"Edward, come home, we have something to show you?" Carlisle said the speaker was on ...

"What is it now?" Said Edward frustrated at the other end.

"Just come home, Edward," said everyone in the family.

**EPOV**  
>I thought of my dear Bella that is not mine anymore. I see her face whenever I close my eyes.<p>

I was on my way home to my family, since it seemed they had something to show.

When I was approaching Denali's house. Where my family stayed for the moment. I felt that something was wrong but what?

Everyone in my family was gathered in the kitchen and the atmosphere was thick that you could almost cut it. All in the family had different facial expressions, Rosalie had hatred, Carlisle had the disappointment, and the same was with Esme.

But those who were most angry was Jasper, Emmett and Alice. Maybe put Rosalie on the list too.

"I hate you Edward, I hate you. How could you? "Screamed Alice.

"How could you do something like that to my little sister!" Said Emmett, ran fast towards me, and pin me against the wall with his hand near my neck.

"You idiot, although I did not like Bella very well, so you had to break her heart, so savagely that now she might be gone for good!" Cried Rosalie. And slapped me in the face a couple times. I stood there taken aback  
>do not understand what is going on that made them behave like that especially Rosalie.<p>

"I am very disappointed with you Edward," Carlisle said sternly. What is going on?

"Read the newspaper! See the news on television, so you see why we behave like that! I don't want to see your face, your hideous monster, "cried Alice, and went his way.

I heard the news that was on tv _"day 2 on the search for the policeman's daughter, Isabella Marie Swan and still no progress"_

I read in the paper **"Isabella Swan gone the woods close to Charlie's house, Charlie has not seen her since the trip in the woods. Could she have been killed by an animal? "**

No, no, she couldn't have been lost and gotten killed. She has to been lost, she can't, she promised.


	4. Chapter 4

After I saw myself in the creek and saw what I have become. I'm still Isabella Swan, the police chief's daughter who is disappeared. What should I do with Charlie? Can't write letters to him when they think I am dead, and then they will suspect something.

I begin to admire my cat green eyes and the forms I have received after the transformation.

_You have to go before they find you_ said my inner voice. I started thinking about where to go, I can't use my passport they will suspect something there too. Where can I get a new passport and documents?_ J. Jenks_ said my inner voice with the answer.

Where can I find him? Have no computer to look for the person or have the power to make such document to look like legitimate passport ? _You can try you may succeed_.

Then I returned Charlie's house to find my passport, debit card and driver license. Maybe I can find my birthday gift in the process. Want a reminder of my dear Edward.

Who do you think are Edward, takes all choices away from me that I have nothing to say? You just decide for me as a father, not like a boyfriend should do. When we meet, I will give you a piece of my mind.

How do I get back to Charlie's house without being seen? How did I come to my room? Hmm must be one of my powers. Now back to business what to do here. Found my wallet with bankcard, driving license and passport inside right next door.

After I looked around my room for the last time to say goodbye. _Under the floorboard_ said my inner voice. The floor creaked; I opened a plank from the floor a bit so I can take the bag with gifts and memories with me.

Thought to say last words to Charlie, do not know about the last time I come here. Would my power find J. Jenks location? And how do I get that kind of money to pay the passport, credit cards and driver license if I can find him.

When I approached Charlie, my father and police chief of forks. "goodbye, Charlie. You will always be in my thoughts and you are the best daddy in the world-"I did not say the sentence, before I started crying" All daughters in the world would have wanted a father like you, "I didn't notice that I had tears, not long before I lost my grip and started crying in full force.

"Take care," I said, towering over his head and kissed his forehead. "Bye Daddy" and jumped out the window. With the birthday, gifts and I might need in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Edited and beta'ed

After I jumped out the window and cried my last tears. After I walked a while thinking how to get legal passports. _The forces come naturally eventually_. Whispered my inner voice. But how could i make a valid document with how open the account that is ready for use? **_Try your powers!_**Cried my inside voice.

I stopped and took the credit card out and concentrated hard and finally it looked like the computer without the keyboard, I think I need to use your brain to write the document.

Name: Sarah Mariah Leo  
>Date of birth 130993 48011<br>the account number I was playing around with the number that stood unique. Welcome new identity and a new future, I thought, if I meet Cullen again I can't promise that I will be kind to them. They have played on my feelings and threw me in the dustbin, and got me in constant pain. Not including my transformation, but before.

I looked around and smelled something I have not smelled before, smelled as good as appetizing. I closed my eyes for a while and opened it with a boy in front of me. he must be an innocent boy at my age, can't hurt him. **_Drink it_.**Said a voice. It sounds like my voice but a bit darker than my normal and slightly evil.

_**Surrender**_ said the same voice a little higher. Don't give in to drink from the boy, I chanted inside my head.

_**DRINK him!**_ Shouted the voice higher. I refuse to give in to drinking the boy. Therefore, I ran the  
>opposite direction, but the voice was there in my head.<p>

**You can eat and drink human food, but you will still be hungry and thirsty for blood!** shouted my evil voice again. **You can drink animal blood but you will still be Thirsty for more juicy blood.**

I ran towards the forest and not to harm any more people. But will it be enough to live my new life with human food and animal blood?  
>I heard my evil voice laughing around the forest and inside my brain of me and called me weak.<p>

* * *

><p>what do you think? i have a twisted future for Bella. I debate my self if i should let bella drink human blood or not, drink human blood,food and animal blood and be good if she did drink and eat all 3 of them :)..<p>

let me know what you think about my idea. Review.

I would also thank my Beta masterb2 for the work she done, she is amazing beta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do now own Twilight, if i did i would make bella more stronger and have some balls in the gut to stand up for herself. sigh, and make that love triangle happend to make her so vulnerable and kissed Jacob in the if written there she would find that in the end and kicked and punched him end.**

**heres the another chapter of HA.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Blood was in my thoughts all the time, fresh human blood. I began to lick my lips by the thought of blood. Tremble_. Just surrender Bella_. No, I will not give me the monster, it is the last thing I do.

_I know you will have blood, just give_ _in_ a demonic voice. "Never! It is the last thing I do! "I cried aloud in the woods.

Shivers doubled over, felt that I began to freeze but did the temperature was much warmer? Blood human blood said the demonic monster again. Shivers through the whole body three doubled and was much worse than last time. I will not give me the monster's side. I clenched my hand, closed my jaw, and hoped the trembling stopped soon.

_You can see it as a gift_ clucked the dark voice, "what's so great about eternity when you're alone, then, huh?" I said angrily, tremor continued but became even worse. _It can be a curse and blessing_. Continued voice inside me. Why is the blessing of being alone, I see it as a curse and the family that I thought I had a future with is over and played me like a toy doll and suddenly not interesting anymore and threw me in the garbage. _Have you never heard of revenge before?_ Clucked monster inside me in humor. Hmm, interesting, revenge. Never thought so much on there before than now_. That's the girl, revenge show what they have done to you, the transformation would have happened, sooner or later anyway_chuckled it again.

Where should I go on now is all alone and certainly not afford to buy a house sometime? What should I do with my life? I have not even finished school time. _Can always do it later, you have to always_ you _have eternity to spend your life with._

I walked and walked deeper into the forest and for each step; I took the trembling worse and worse. I smelled something in the air it was not very delicious than the man I met last, but very close. Could it be an animal then believe? I ran where the smell came from and saw a mountain lion and the lion attacked and bit the lion and drank the delicious blood, I moaned in while I drank the blood of the lion, the blood was so delicious but still not close to the man I met for a while ago. _However, it is not enough_. I can see it in my mind that the monster smiled but said those words in my head.

How do I find a place to stay or do I live here in the woods alone? _You can but you find the owner of a house and drink him dry, or if you want to do it in the innocent way that you can work that, most_ _people_ _work._ Thinking that I take the forest now until I find what I should do is not sure blood lust is ok to go out among the people and if I do not I will create problems and people will notice me as Volturi for example.

Day 1  
>Its a little better after hunting a mountain lion yesterday but must hunt several times but still not enough since I need human blood but will not give me even more, will my eyes change when I drink human blood?<p>

I did get and hunt again took everything in my way, it was mostly deer and elk. mountain lion tasted much better than two animals I drank today. The thirst for human blood is not dimmed it is always there at the base of the neck and that inner voice saying, "it's never enough, until I have drunk human blood"

You will be persecuted and spied find you a hiding place you somewhere. Persecuted and spied? What do I do? They could have seen what slack powers I have and what my weaknesses. I may well try make false tracks.

I took off and ran around the woods and teleport , hoping he was far away from me. I have not hunted or drank the blood on the road in danger that he or she could come at any time and take me.

Mystery pov.

Damn she is fast, she must have felt that I pursued her; her instinct must have taken over her and notified. It might be wise not many who will have her for good intentions.

Do not know what I would have her if it were good or bad. Do not know what she is except that she is powerful and fascinating.

Do not know if I want to give her to my master or let her be as free as the air and do what she wants.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if its any errors, i was abit unsure on some words while wrote it if its was right or wrong. hope you understand :) review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for the long wait i decided to redo this chapter thought it was too much M rated for a T rated just a Warning there is M rated content in chapter.**

**on with the chapter just tell me if I should take it to M instead of T.**

**Btw on Epow is inspired by Nightwish -bye bye beatiful.**

* * *

><p><strong>CharliePOV<strong>

Today was the day my daughter would be buried, I and my colleagues, friends and most of the forks helped to look but no advantage, no trace, and we began to lose hope after a while.

_We__ divided our groups put the gang in a push and I and colleagues in the other and others in other groups to find my daughter._

_We are relieved that Edward left my dear daughter, oh how much I hate him for that._

_After a while some lost hope and went home._ _But__ La push the gang did not give up just yet._

_"No trace?_ _" I asked in a hopeless voice, hope I can find her in life and that this is just a bad dream and when I wake up everything is ok._

_"No, no trace, sorry Charlie," said Sam._

After that we went to our respective homes. After that we thought she was dead, could not decide whether she should be buried or not.

_"Will you bury her?" Said one of the La Push gang._

_"I don't know yet, there is too much to think about for the moment" I said, tired, having lost my daug__hter made me tired._

So now I was in church and was going to say my last goodbye to her for the last time, first it was Renée who took her away from me but this time I'm not going to see her more.

"Isabella was a strong woman who cared about others and put others before herself," I said without going full cry session.

EPOV

I was with my family in the church to say our last good-bye like all others here in the church. I still cannot wrap my head that Bella is gone for good this time.

"I told you, do not do something stupid and reckless Bella" I muttered bitterly to myself, but my siblings heard that since they have super hearing.

Did you not hear what I said to you, declaring how much "I love you." Did you read the notes I wrote to you. Did you not hear what I played on the piano. Have you ever seen what you have done with those close to you. Come we so far just to feel your hate. Did we play , only to be pawns in the game. How blind are you Bella, can't you see, You chose the long road, but do not know if I will wait longer have waited for you and lost you.

I'm coming after you, but the family does not understand because they have a mate and have each other, I'm the one who is alone.

I saw Charlie and the close saying his goodbye when they buried her six feet under the ground. I saw all the tears that flowed in Angela's eyes and all that was around me when they threw the rose at the coffin.

When everything was over I said to my family, "why did she do this?" I said with pained voice.

I got a slap on the cheek and that sting.

Goodbye my beautiful Bella.

_BPOV_

I saw my funeral from a distance and all friends from school and almost all the forks were there, what surprised me was the Cullens. Last time I spoke with "him" ended up with a broken heart.

Saw all say goodbye with tears in their eyes, but what was most sad was to see your parents say last goodbye to you "I'm not dead, I'm just a supernatural creature" but can not say it to them, they will certainly not accept it and scream in terror and fear.

I wandered around the town sad after seeing everyone I knew was at my funeral. I was lost in tought and realized that I stopped near a pub. _I_ was disturbed by a man next _door._

"Hey, sexy, what are you doing here?" He asked and suck of his cigarette. _Take him!_ roared monster inside me, the temptation was very great that I can scold marry flow in my neck, very thirsty and hungry for human blood.

_Don't you need money for the future?_ Growled the beast inside of me waiting to come out. _You want, you take it_said demon inside me.

I felt the fangs came out slowly, sharp nails into claws and felt that my eyes were darker. _Yes!_ _Take him, I know that you want, drink!_ Roaring monsters in animatistic voice.

"Ooh, come here honey, you can make my day better" I purred a seductive voice.

"Okay baby, I know what we can do", he purred and wagged his eyes brows up and down.

He came closer and closer to me and eventually we were face to face. I sniffed his neck and touched the same spot with your hands and fingers, I licked my lips of what his blood smelled.

_Time for the next step,_ I thought with a smile and used my claws and scratching a wound that was bleeding. Ah blood smelled so good that I just had to taste it, so I licked the blood that flowed from the wound

"What a, a, are you doing?" He stammered afraid. I took my hands and slid it between his legs Used that just super natural creatures have, I went for his neck for the grand finale. _Bloood._ _Shouted the monster, _the beast inside me with victory.

"Ahhh" he screamed, while I drank from him. I let him scream in fear and terror, while I drank from him I looked up from the sky and saw that it began to be darker every time I drank from him_._ _He's probably in heaven after a hand job from you._ Laughing the monster inside me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : sorry for the delay folks but hope this make up for it, oh and there might be som M content if it isnt T, yeah i might be paranoid there. Enjoy the story. oh i dont own the twilight series.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The start of a revenge<strong>_

"Lie down and try to make those nice breasts bigger»

Snap

"Perfect, try to squeeze both breasts together and smile" I did it exactly the same as he said, squeezed my C cup boobs and smiled a seductive smile. Oh yes, I might be working in playboy industry next.

Why I work as a glamor model, perhaps to help teenagers from boys to old men to get it whether they are alone or with someone and a little revenge for Edward.

"Perfect, its finnish Annabell" he said as he took pictures of me almost naked.

Speaking of Edward, do he never jerking off either in bed or in the shower? I remember that I attacked him and more than just a little kiss on the mouth, yes I was a horny 17 year old with hormones and Edward made me horny and when I wanted more so he stopped and distancing himself slightly away from me. I could have been happy if he used the finger inside me and maybe mouth there and lick me and maybe I could suck him as well but it was perhaps too much to ask?

I had wanted to be a vampire but looks like I got my eternity no matter what I'm now.

Remembered when I got a new talent after my first taste of human blood.

It was right after I finish this guy when the demon voice whispered to me, **_"Your father would have been proud of you,"_** when I started thinking about Charlie, he would not have liked that his daughter killed a man whether was innocent or not, although I never regretted after I killed him.

Your dork, who else would be my parents then! I screamed into monsters inside my head.

**_"Your father is the color of black, your mother is the color of white and you the color of gray"_** and after that left me confused, upset and angry.

And before I know it I changed into a cheetah and hiss of anger and irritation.

And now it's 10 years after it happened, but wonder why the real parents left me to adopt me out or what they did. I felt betrayed and hurt that they left me at a young age that I can not remember them now.

Oh Edward prepare for revenge and this is not the last one you get


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N allright i'm back folks though its no excuse that I'm embarresed to post more chapters up in this story, but now I have an beta and have encourage me to continue and help me with my writing and check out some off her story as well some of them is really good raindropsonroaches. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Cullen House<p>

"Look what I found!" Shouted Emmett. After being in town and bought a new game.

"What was it you found, Emmett?" Rosalie asked, frustrated at his mate what he fine on. for all she knows it could be a joke he'd done

He put a magazine on the table and there stood a woman with nude forms with the same name as Edward's beloved mate and did something weird with Edwards's body when he saw the brown eyes her and her forms from face to feet.

"There is a column here," said Emmett again and to a title revenge to her ex-boyfriend

"Isn't the revenge a bit extreme?" Asked Alice. had no idea who this woman is.

"Working as a glamor model because I want to help the young , the old ,and those who have trouble getting them up spice up their sex lifes! And at same time, I'm revenge on my ex-boyfriend who abandoned me in the woods!"

"Do you think it's her? Bella? "Jasper asked the other around the kitchen table.

"She's dead, you were at the funeral, she is dead "murmured Edward, whom had enough of speculation whether it was her. Adding to his irritation, what had happened to his body when he saw the picture taken its toll on him.

Leaving the others in the kitchen, he ran to his room to do his errand and to get peace away from family. He wanted to think of his beloved Bella as her words rang in his brain.

"What Edward never masturbated before?" Said Emmett teased from downstairs. From his room, Edward let out a groan of frustration.

EPOV

"Please Bella, forgive me" Edward whispered from where he sat in his bedroom.

"Why should i forgive you? you left me in the woods!" It seemed Bella's quiet voice was right next to his ear, like she was a ghost, haunting him.

"You promised not to do anything stupid! You promised" I cried out, I'm frustrated, my dear Bella. you've have done something stupid, he thought.

"The promise means nothing after you abandoned me!" she screamed. "I hope you feel what I felt after you left me! you're an arrogant jerk, Edward! You thinks you know everything! But you dont know me!"

"I did it for you, my love!" Edward insisted.

"You have my blood in your hands. I hope you enjoy the pain to come," she laughed.

I felt a sharp pain where my cold heart was and saw that blood had started running down my chest. But not just anyone's blood - Bella's.

"You should know that words kill just as much as weapons do." He did not hear Bella after the couldn't have if he tried.

The pain coursing through him brought up terrible memories, memories that now included Bella. As he recalled her words, he felt as though he were seeing all the victims of his rebel years.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ** **heres another chapter so enjoy it, btw after this one its going to take long time i am going to post the next chapters to come to write some future chapters done, i have one after this but also dont want to write one after one chapter to make you wait a long time, okay.**

* * *

><p>For all these years it seemed to Edward that i had taken revenge on him by dying , but my real revenge was really living manner he would consider "reckless" which included taking naked photos for the boys magazine. and I am sure he would see it. sharing with him my pain, now his own as I became illusion inside his head, now he'd smell little blood I'd shed blood when he left me . I hoped it hurt.<p>

most days went to my scandalous job , partied afterwards, had a one-night-stand ( or one-night-dead -stand, as I liked to drink from them sometimes) and loved to hunt from the first man I'd ever killed. After all the fun was over, I liked to headed home to the heart shaped, single story house with three guest bedroom and a master bedroom to ensure maxium comfort.

Just at that moment I was looking for animals , a treat took i enjoyed most of the time, though humans were undeniably better. Lucky for me I'd took down two moose and a mountain lion. Mother Nature was on my side. It wasnt until I was walking home that I felt instinct warned me someone was watching after me. I don't know what they wanted but i was going to find out.

" Come out, come out whoever you are." I called into the woods, decided to wait for this person. Eventually when he realized i wasn't going anywhere , he presented himself.

I fired up a question. I demanded, "Who are you? "

He sat quiet for awhile before he replied " My name is James."

He was following me, and he must have been doing it for someone.

" Who are you working for ? " another question, important one; question you never know whether a person is evil or kind.

" I can't say" he murmured "but my master would like to meet you" he continued, " By the way , whoever abandoned you- they were stupid to so"

James stood before me. He looked diffrent. He gazed at me with blue eyes, instead of red eyes , and his smile was not evil smile that I met in the dance studio. His hair, however, was same. He looked almost harmless tough something inside of me whispered, "he 's going to change" I ignored it. I was going with James.

" Where can I find your master then? "I asked, " and why can't they if they so want to meet me, why can't I know their name?"

He quirked an eyebrow as he answered me, muttering "Well you wouldnt put them between a rock and a hardplace."

I couldn't disagree.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N hi again guys I know its been a while but trying to get inspiration and what To fit that im stuck with a chapter but here one finnished chap for you that gives any sign of life from me enjoy**

** And I dont own the character in the book , if I did then it wouldnt be mch lovetriangle and have another theme. And not have jacob imprint on bellas daughter** **even he saved them (cullens ) from the pack.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since I'd attended Forks High School. In the fifty years since, Angela, Ben, Jessica and the rest of my friends—if you could call them that— had moved on and begun new lives<p>

It is a long time since I'd met James in the woods in Los Angeles. Forty five years has passed, and the question in my head plagued , who was his master? where was he? Why did he care where i was? Something inside my head whispered He is your father,but that couldnt be, could it? Something else whispered, Yes. The thought made me uncomfortable-it was impossible- and so i shook it away .

Thinking of the man i considered my real father, i smiled as i recalled his marriage remarried with Sue Clearwater, she had been good for him after i disappeared. together, they put the house up for sale , and i quickly the house but I bought the house as soon as I saw it was for sale . The house was exactly the same before I was gone and dead.

Sighhing coming back to reality, I took my cell phone out and dialed number for Forks high, " Hi, " I said when someone picked up, "I 'm Isabella Swan and I want to enroll in school »

Theres a quick pause a shuffle of papers before the middle aged woman on the other end " no problem, dear, Just refer to the front desk with your name so we can arrange your schedule for you,"

Just as I hung up the phone, a scene flashed into my mind

**I_ saw a family of seven who sat on the chairs in the kitchen table. They looked comfortable. safe ._**

**"Family meeting ," the leader sighed. Carlisle."Its time to move from this place. we have been living basically everywhere, are there any suggestions ? "**

**" Forks " the younger ones choursed together, and Carlisle smiled hesitantly at Alice, Jasper,Emmett and Rosalie.**

**He was about to speak when Edward hissed " Forks " **

**He hit the table in frustration, and it snapped in half. Touchy subject.**

"Well" I muttered "That was interesting."

They would have to be sneaky when they returned to forks, they were well known and they 'd be easily recognized with all this people around . Not to mention hunting.

Speaking of which, I decided I needed a good hunt of my own. I wanted to return to human food and animal blood.

But as the Cullens would have to be sneaky, so would I. I didn't need a battle with the Cullens and the Volturi. However, that was the worst case scenario.

Even if it happened, I would win


	12. Chapter 12

song inspiration: memories by within temptation, sorry if it took so long to update.

* * *

><p>I had not had any more visions of the Cullens after they decided to move here. I decided to ignore them for now.<p>

It was the first day of school, and I was on my way to the reception desk to register.

As I approached, I saw a middle-aged woman who evidently had problems leaving adolescence behind, based on the pink and blue fading from her light hair. I won't even talk about the clothes she wears.

"Hello, I'm new here! My name is Isabella Swan. I called you yesterday about getting my schedule?"

"Oh, yes! Give me a moment to find your schedule and a school map for you," she said, leaving to search for the files. In a few minutes, she came back and handed me a pink slip and the school layout.

"Ask the teacher to sign it. They'll tell you where the books are."

The day flew by and finally it was lunchtime. Students flocked to be the first to get to the cafeteria. They wanted the best possible food to eat.

I set myself to studying people in the room.

Moments into my sight seeing, I was disturbed by a popular student who had light brown hair. She looked like the combination of Mike and Jessice, only it must have been their granddaughter.

"Hey! I'm Ashley Newton! And you are…?" she asked. She looked innocent and it didn't seem that she was using the popularity to get what she wants or scare me off, but everyone acts that way when there is a new student in school. I'd have to wait and see if she acts like her grandparents later, though as I remember it, Jessica wasn't all that mean.

She had a friend with her who I didn't notice until she started to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Angela Weber," she said, and I could see that she was something like her grandparents. She was very obviously related to my old best friends Angela and Ben, from my first years of going to high school.

"I'm Bella" I said to one and smiled warmly.

Meanwhile, the gang gathered and talked about if I thought I'd have a part time job or something. I paid attention half-heartedly while I looked around, recalling all the memories I had with my dear Edward. Wistfully, I looked at the table where we'd sat together and I'd become partially acquainted with him.

_**"Emmett likes to hunt bears when they're out of their den" he explained, watching me eat my pizza.**_

_**"Ooh… what do you like to hunt then?"**_

_**He tilted his head and smirked, "My favorite is the mountain lion."**_

_**"Hm. Is there anything I could see sometime?" I asked. I was very curious to see how he hunted and wanted to know more about him.**_

_**"Absolutely not!" he snapped. He seemed a little unsettled, and he took a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose and calm down.**_

_**"Come on," he finally murmured, "We're going to be late for class."**_

I came out of the old memories when the fourth hour school bell rang. As I made my way from the cafeteria, I wondered where the road I was on would take me.


End file.
